


The sound of silence

by Tsukary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Legilimency, Occlumency, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentient Hogwarts, english is not my mother tongue, flashbacks and dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukary/pseuds/Tsukary
Summary: As he lay dying in a pool of his own blood, all he could do was listen to her as she promised she was going to save him. That infuriating woman who spent almost a whole school year trying to tear him away from his darkness, trying to protect him, believing in him. The only female he let come close to him after Lily's Death. She was foolish to even think she could help him. But deep down he knew, if someone would succeed in doing so, it would be her.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first fanfiction on AO3. I published some work on FF.net a few years ago, but it's been quite some time since I last wrote something. It's also my first attempt on HP fandom. I hope I won't mess-up too much.  
> English is not my first language, I learnt it while in school and latter reading tons of fanfictions and books. I'm impressed at the quality of the stories here. I'll try my best too.  
> I hope you'll enjoy your reading.

**PROLOGUE**   
  


"Severus? … Hold on, Severus, please!"  
Her voice was frantic, desperate. Through the cold fog clouding his mind, he almost didn't recognize it. Her usual calm demeanor had crumbled at the sight of him lying in a pool of his own blood. Even in his near dead state, he could feel her panic seeping in his mind before she could finally conceal it behind her heavy shield. Her cold hands pressed tightly against the rip in his throat to try to quell the blood flow.

He was unable to remember how long he has been lying here, waiting for Death to come claim him. He hardly remembered seeing Harry and giving him his memories as a parting gift to help the boy understand both their role in this mess. It seemed a lifetime away. When the boy and his friends left him to witness what was Dumbledore last deception, he had simply closed his eyes, already too weak to try to save his own life. Not that he wanted to. He had always known how it would end, that he would not survive the war. Merlin! He was so tired, so cold.

"Severus, stay awake."

Her voice was calmer now, her initial state of panic subdued by years of training. He still could feel tremor in her hands, though. Stress and despair pouring through her shield. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she helping the other professors win that fucking war? Why wasn't she protecting the students? Wasn't that more important than wasting her time and magic on a dead man? A man who betrayed them all!

"Miss Granger, come here."  
What? Granger was here too? She should be with Potter, trying to keep him alive until he had killed the Dark Lord.

"In my left pocket. Take one and put it on his neck."  
There was a faint rustle of fabric and the cold hands stopped pressing against his wound, letting a stream of fresh blood flow freely. A weak whimper escaped his lips when her hands drew back. Then the pressure came again, uncertain shaking hands trying to hold a piece of rough cloth in place. A burning sensation overtake the deadly cold seeping through his body. He was too weak to scream but a wet groan left his mouth along with a splash of dark blood. He opened his eyes, his vision too blurry to make more than the vague shape of Granger's silhouette as she knelt beside him.

Where was she?

"Mr Malefoy." Her voice rang from his other side. "Make yourself useful if you want to stay."  
Draco too? What the hell was going on?

He heard footstep on the dusty wooden floor, but had no time to think about it, not that his foggy mind would let him. The sound of ripped cloth was heard, followed by a sharp curse from Draco and a shocked whimper from Granger. It took his clouded mind a moment to understand, she had ripped his robe open to display his chest wound and scars for everyone to see.

"Severus," she sighed. "I knew you weren't eating enough."  
What was that? Was she saying he was too thin? It wasn't her business. He turned his head in the general direction her voice come from, intending to tell her so, but the only thing that escaped his lips were a wet groan and more blood.

"Don't try to talk," she admonished. "Take that, Mr Malefoy."  
Draco did as ordered and a wet piece of cloth was splashed on his torso. The burning sensation came ten time worse than on his neck. His scream turned into an awful gargle and more blood flew of his mouth. His body was rack ed with wave of agony.

"Calm down, Severus, the burn will fade soon."  
He felt her cold hand on his breastbone, pining him firmly on the wooden floor, to prevent him for trashing around. In his agony, he felt her mind brush against his in that familiar feline caress, like a cat brushing against his legs. His shields were down, he couldn't do anything to prevent her from entering his mind, but she asked his permission nonetheless. Then she was her, with him, within his mind, soft calming presence. Everything faded into white mist around him and the only thing he could see, actually see as clear as it was before that cursed snake tried to chew on him, was her. Porcelain skin, sweet smile, short jet-black hair and those damned mismatched eyes that followed him nearly everywhere since last September.

"It's OK, Severus"  
And that soft voice of hers.

"You're going to be alright; I won't let you die. Dumbledore gave me something, a last gift for you."  
He was too tired to understand, let alone answer. All he could do was blink at her while she knelt at his side. She leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against his.

"I'll save you like you did for me. I promise."  
And he knew she meant it.


	2. Back where all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say las time, Harry Potter, his world and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm only borrowing them for some fun. I write for my own pleasure and make no profits with this story.

  
**Chapter 1**   
**BACK WHERE ALL BEGAN.**   
  


The carriage stopped in front of the big stone stair at the main entrance of the castle. The car's door popped open with a soft squeak and Aislinn extracted herself from the vehicle with a soft sigh. Even as a child, she hadn't liked Hogwarts carriage at all, they were uncomfortable and reeked of dampness and rotten straw. It was good to be back, though, and she would gladly cope with some minor inconvenience for another year in her beloved school.

She had been delighted when Professor Dumbledore wrote to offer her a position as a teacher. She didn't though about it for too long and, after a rather encouraging interview with the old man, she took her disposition to leave Durmstrang and come back in England. She still found it hard to believe that a mere week after that interview, Dumbledore had died. As everyone she knew, she though the man was immortal, well not literally, of course, but he was such an imposing figure and was a first rated wizard for such a long time that many people had simply forgotten he was a mere human, a mortal.

The young woman let out another sigh and craned her neck to have a better view at the castle looming over her. She took a deep breath, welcoming the familiar scent of damp earth, smoke and rain. Wet roofs and stonewalls, big puddles on the road and little rivers streaming in the carriage's track told her it had stopped raining not to long before she apparated at the park main gate. Maybe that's why she found the car waiting for her, pulled by two invisible thestral, or maybe it was common to send the carriage fletch professors, she had never thought about it.

A glimpse of white at the rear of the car drew her attention back to the present. Silently, trying not to walk in a cold puddle, she looked behind the vehicle and saw a house-elf wearing a napkin stamped with Hogwarts crest opening her owl's cage to let it fly freely. Her luggage was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello there."  
The little elf nearly jumped out of its skin and raised big round green eyes toward her, bat-like ears tilted back in fear.

"Hello, professor, madam!" it shrieked in a high-pitched voice. "Tilly is here to help you. Tilly has already sent your trunk to your room. Would you like some tea?"  
Obviously female. Sometimes it was hard to say which gender the house-elf were.

"That would be nice, thank you Tilly"  
The little elf seemed overjoyed. She bowed so low her long nose almost reached the ground and apparated with a soft "pop".

A smile on her lips, Aislinn climbed the stair to the castle's gigantic front door. She took some time before entering the hall, looking back at the park, a look of fondness on her delicate features. So many memories flew back to her, some awful, some difficult but most of them were happy. Even if her first year as a student was nightmarish to say the least, she always felt like she belonged here. The castle was as home for her as her childhood house was. She couldn't be more grateful for what she learned between those stonewall, what she discovered. Hogwarts was as important in what and who she became as the teachers who taught her. As the one teacher who saved her from herself.

"Professor Hayworth!"  
Turning back toward the massive door, who was open enough to let her walk through, she saw Professor McGonagall looking at her from the hall. A new smile bloomed on Aislinn lips at the sight of the old woman she felt she had known her all life. She walked to her with confident steps, counting the new wrinkles her teacher had at the corner of her eyes and mouth. She looked gloomy, older, and even she if she kept her face in a carefully neutral expression, Aislinn could feel wave of sadness and wrath colliding against her mind shield.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm so happy to see you again."  
The stern woman seemed a little taken aback by such cheerfulness. She nonetheless held her hand to shake her new coworker's.

"I was so sorry to hear Professor Dumbledore had passed. It was such a shock. When I saw him the week before his passing, I couldn't even imagine it was the last time I would see him."  
To tell the truth, she had found him less flamboyant as he was when she was a student, as if his inner fire had dimmed. Maybe it was his age finally coming back to bit him in the ass, maybe it was something else. At that time, Aislinn's instinct had told her it was more for the second option than anything else, but the headmaster had said or do nothing to give her clue, so she did not pry.

"I feel a little selfish about being happy to come back to Hogwarts, to say the truth," Aislinn admitted easily.  
McGonagall mouth thinned as she pursed her lips. She turned on her heel, silently inviting Aislinn to follow her.

"You'll found out that Hogwarts had changed since you left, and not for the best, I fear."  
Aislinn tilted her head in interest. McGonagall explained:

"The new Headmaster has made some interesting change, you'll see."  
The emphasis on _headmaster_ and _interesting_ told Aislinn all she wanted to know.

"Ah yes, Headmaster Snape," she whispered. "It came as a surprise, you know, I had though you would be the one to be Professor Dumbledore's replacement."  
Seeing McGonagall's facial expression, Aislinn knew she wasn't the only one.

"The Ministry wanted Professor Snape to be Headmaster, something about bringing young blood to an old institution."  
The old professor stayed silent for a little while, the time to walk down the stairs toward the dungeon.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to do with Headmaster Snape old apartment. Professor Dumbledore had appointed you Head of Slytherin in his stead. So, you have to be near your charge!"  
Aislinn blinked.

"Wait what? Head of Slytherin, me? You're joking, right?"  
McGonagall threw a stern look her way.

"You're serious. Great!"  
The silence was tense for a few second.

"To be honest, Miss Hayworth, Dumbledore didn't consult me before appointing you as our new Potion Master, since Professor Slughorn stubbornly refused to stay more than one year."  
Wow! Being demoted from "professor" to "Miss" in less than two minutes, that must be a record.

"Are you telling I'm not up to the task?" Aislinn asked coldly.  
Minerva McGonagall really looked at her for the first time, a tired look on her face, but her eyes were sharp and cold and doubtful.

"I'm not saying you're not a good potioneer, I read some of your work since you left, and you are brilliant. What I'm saying is, you were not a full-fledged teacher back in Durmstrang, you never had a full cycle of classes. There was always someone to help you. Here, you'll be left on your own, and you'll be responsible for not only your classes but also a whole house, scared children and teenagers full of hormone among other thing. I fear you have not enough experience. What is most important for me is the student safety and well-being. It's already bad enough to have those Dea …"  
She caught herself and stopped short. Aislinn narrowed her eyes. McGonagall looked around them, like she was fearing someone was listening from the shadows. The hallway was empty, Aislinn could easily tell, but she let McGonagall take in their surrounding with suspicious eyes. Finally, when she was certain they were alone, the Transfiguration professor looked back at her young colleague.

"I fear, this year will be difficult for everyone, she sighed. I don't want the children being hurt over something they have no part in."

"You are talking about the rumors, right?" Asked Aislinn, lowering her voice to a whisper.  
McGonagall seemed surprised.

"I was abroad, not on the moon, I had news of what was happening in Britain. I've been here for more than a month already; I heard some very disturbing thing … about the Ministry being taken over by some dark power."  
A loud silence followed that statement. Aislinn resumed their walk toward the dungeons and McGonagall followed.

"I don't know if it's true or not, and I don't think I care, but I can assure you; I'll do whatever it takes to protect the students, be it against a Dark Lord or their own foolishness."  
That seemed to ease the old woman a little.

"Besides, I'm nearly certain Professor Dumbledore added a clause about protecting the students in my contract," Aislinn joked.  
A half smile made its way on McGonagall lips.

"You were always a strange one, Aislinn."

"I take that as a compliment."  
The two women stayed silent for a few minutes before stopping their way in front of plain wall in the middle of a hallway. Aislinn ran the tip of her finger on the bare stone. Behind this mere wall lay Slytherin common room, empty for a few more hours.

"One of your duty is to choose the password and make sure nobody but your students know it. I believe you know how to proceed."

"Indeed."  
McGonagall tilted her head in acknowledgement.

A few minutes later, the two of them stopped again, this time in front of a massive oak door with huge bronze hinges, handle and, right in the middle, a snake shaped knocker. The door to Aislinn's apartment. McGonagall waited for the young woman to open the door and then stayed on the threshold, seeming reluctant to enter Snape old rooms.

"You can ward your door as you like, granted your ward won't hurt anyone. I reckon you remember where your classroom and office were?"  
Aislinn simply nodded.

"I fear you'll have to share your lab with Headmaster Snape."  
She pursued her lips, like she did every time she said Snape's name, as if tasted foul on her tongue.

"That wouldn't be an issue," answered Aislinn, wondering what Snape could have done to earn such scorn from the woman. "I put my research on hold for the time being. Maybe I'll resume them when I feel at ease with my teaching."  
McGonagall called someone and the house-elf Aislinn had met in front of the castle appeared with a "pop!" and bowed in front of them.

"Professor McGonagall, what can Tilly do for you?"  
Instead of answering, the old woman looked at Aislinn.

"Tilly will be your personal house-elf for the duration of your stay," she informed. "Like every other member of her kin, she's sworn to secrecy and loyalty. You can call her whenever you want."

"I see." Aislinn answered with a smile for the little elf. "Was she also Professor … Herm, I mean, Headmaster Snape's elf?"  
McGonagall's mouth thinned again.

"Not at all. Actually; it's the first time she's assigned to a professor. It's a custom to appoint a new elf for every new professor."  
Aislinn was about to ask if that was also true for every DADA professor who had succeeded one another for years, but she held her tongue. Instead, she crouched in front of Tilly and shook her tiny hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tilly. Thank you for your help."  
The house-elf looked at her with something keen to adoration in her watery eyes.

"I think, that's all," sighed McGonagall. "Headmaster Snape requested every professor's presence to the start of term meeting in the staff room at five sharp. You'd better not be late. I leave you to unpack your things."  
She turned on her heel. Aislinn stood up and looked at her retreating back for a few second.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," she called after the old woman.  
The Transfiguration professor stopped and looked at her over her shoulder. She stayed silent a moment before finally smiling. A little sad, strained smile.

"You can call me Minerva. I hope you won't come to regret coming back, Aislinn."  
With that, she walked away.

"Not really the welcome I was waiting for," Aislinn sighed when McGonagall turned a corner and disappeared. "Right, Sugar?"  
Her familiar pocked its little head out of her cloak's collar and pointed its split tongue once or twice before going back to its warm spot nestled around Aislinn's neck. The young woman turned back to her apartment and crossed the threshold, feeling some not so foreign magic wrap around her. Tilly walked at her heel.

"I brought your tea," she said in her shrilly voice. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"No, thank you, I'll manage on my own. You can go back to your other duties; I shall call you when I need you."  
The elf bowed low and apparated away.

Left alone with more thought than she would have liked, Aislinn closed the heavy door and turned back to her living quarter. The room was bare of any personal furniture. If she didn't know Severus Snape had lived here for nearly twenty years, she would have though the room was empty for a long time.

The apartment consisted on only three rooms. The large living room had a massive hearth where a fire crackled merrily, sending a shade of golden light in the room. Near the fireplace, a green couch with comfy deep cushions, two matching armchairs, a coffee table and a thick green and silver wool rug, seemed to invite her for a little break after her travel. The tea tray with the steaming pot didn't help. On the far end of the room were an old oak dining table and its four chairs. Large empty bookcases lined one of the walls, seemingly trying to reach the ceiling. The wall opposite to the entrance door was pierced with stone arch-like magical windows, who displayed a breathtaking view of the park's forest and lake. They were meant to help the room's occupants forget they were stuck underground. Heavy green velvet curtains with silver fringe hanged on each side of the magical windows.

A door near the dining table leaded to the bedroom. It too was bare from personal belongings. A large four poster bed with green curtain and canopy and a massive fireplace were the main features in the room. Little table stood on either side of the bed with matching reading lamp. The stone floor was almost entirely covered with another thick Persian rug. Like the living room, two magical windows with green curtain displayed a rather beautiful view of the castle park. Between them a wardrobe waited for her clothes and other possessions.

On her right, a door opened on a tiny bathroom just big enough to fit an old-fashioned bathtub with legs ending up in some sort of feline claw, a sink with a mirror, a toilet behind a curtain and a closet. There was no window but a snake shaped wall light on each side of the mirror were enough to light the room.

"Oh, a new face, such a nice change!" a voice said, hissing slightly.  
Aislinn looked at the mirror. Her reflection looked back at her before winking with a friendly smile.

With a sigh, she came back in le living room where her trunk was waiting for her. She discarded her black cloak on a chair and pulled her wand out of its holster at her belt. Time to make her apartment a little homier. With a wave of her wand, she unlocked her trunk and opened the first lid. She began her unpacking, pulling out small personal effects, several framed photography, a wizard chess game, some little decorative item she placed on strategic spots with a few moves of her wand. Then with great precaution, she put on the coffee table three little box who could have fit in the palm of her hand. She brought them back to their true size and opened the first one to pull out what looked like an empty fish tank she placed near the couch. From the second box, a large collection of old records, from both muggle and wizard music, flew toward the nearest bookcase and settled themselves on the first rack. Aislinn, then, opened the last, bigger, box lid and its sides revolved on their hinge to fall flat on the table and show a gramophone with a huge copper horn. She transmuted one of the dining chairs into a little table where she levitated the gramophone. She carefully placed it on the table and, with a wave of her wand, wordlessly accioed a record to put it on the musical device. Few second later the first accords of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata were heard in the room.

Once she finished with the living room, she took a break to drink a cup of the tea still waiting for her on the coffee table. It was surprisingly still warm. While eating an almond flavored tea biscuit, she opened the second lid of her trunk and sent all her clothes to the bedroom wardrobe. Another flick of her wand and her toiletries: sponge, towel, soap, perfume, make-up and other things, flew toward her bathroom. She would have to take the time to sort them latter.

The third and last compartment of her trunk was reserved for her academic belongings. A huge collection of books was carefully sent to the bookcase where they nestled themselves. A pile of notebook followed them shortly after, as well as a cardboard box full of letters, press clipping and pages from numerous wizard magazine. A box of phial, her own homemade medicine chest, was levitated to the bathroom cupboard. A blackened empty old cauldron was set aside in a corner for later usage.

She then decided she would stop there. What remained of her belongings could stay in her trunk till she has settled down. She drank another cup of tea and looked at her pocket watch, a silver muggle-like round watch with a S shaped snake engraved on the cover. Ten minutes before the start of term meeting. Better go now. She threw her cloak on her shoulders and stopped the music with a flick of her wand before leaving the room. She locked the door behind her but choose not waste time putting ward to protect it. That could wait till the evening when the students would be back.

When she emerged in the entrance hall from the dungeon stair, Aislinn saw the huge door still slightly open. The grey sky was now dark and low with black menacing clouds. The wind had risen at some point while she was busy in her room, and big raindrop began to fall from the cloud.

"A storm is brewing" she said to herself, "a pretty nasty one, at that!"  
A dreadful feeling gripped at her heart so suddenly she nearly sank on her knee, clutching her chest. She had to focus on her breath for a few seconds before being able to dispel that horrid sensation and emptying her mind again.

"Wow! Hope this is not a bad omen."  
She hugged herself, looking as the darkness fell on Hogwarts, wind howling and rain pelting down in thick curtain. Not even five in the afternoon and it was like night has already engulfed the castle in its icy embrace. For the first time in many years, Aislinn felt unsettled.


	3. Potion Masters

  
** Chapter 2 **   
** POTION MASTERS. **   
  


Fortunately, Aislinn reached the staff room, near the Great Hall, in time for the meeting. The two gargoyles guarding the door looked at her with suspicion. She leveled a daring glare at them and opened the door. Most of the staff was already waiting for the meeting to begin. Wave of newfound fondness washed over her when she saw little professor Flitwick speaking animatedly with Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey. McGonagall was talking quietly with Rubeus Hagrid in a corner and Aislinn wondered what the giant Keeper was doing here, did he become professor while she was away? Minerva was glaring rather aggressively at a pair of wizards Aislinn didn't know. She looked at them and instinctively recoiled at the malevolent aura surrounding them like a poisonous cloud. She had met her share of bad people both in and out of the school, but never that bad. She didn't have to lower her mind shields to feel the malice and cruelty they both bored in their souls. She felt they were as nasty and rotten on the inside they looked on the outside. Stupid, ugly and mean!

The female was as short and stubby as the male was tall and broad. Their faces looked quite alike, distorted, with twisted smile over uneven yellow teeth. They both looked quite deformed. The first thing Aislinn though of, while watching them, was that hideous monster their neighbor called a dog when she was a child. The beast was an awful little shit, as nasty as it was ugly, the result of too many consanguineous breeding. Like the two wizards in front of her. She held back a snort. So, that was the future awaiting all those Pure-Blood fools? Quite ironic!

She was picturing every one and last Pure-Blood extremist she come to know during her student years as stupid distorted little runt not even able to lift their wand when a high pitched voice squealed, interrupting her thoughts:

"Miss Hayworth, you're back!"  
She turned her head in the direction the voice came from and saw Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey looking at her. Unfortunately, the Charm professor's squeal had also attracted the two ugly wizards' attention. She walked to Flitwick, ignoring the glare from the other two.

"I am" she answered with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Professor Flitwick."

"Please call me Filius, You're not a student anymore. You've grown so much. I remember when you accidently transmuted my ears as a donkey's, like it happened yesterday!"  
Aislinn felt her cheeks grow red at that memory.

"Now look at you, you're a lady!"

"Please, Prof … Filius, stop teasing me!"   
The tiny wizard let out a hearty laugh and Aislinn smile widened. That was more like the welcome she was waiting for.

The merry banter stopped short when the door opened abruptly, and Severus Snape walked in with furious steps. The room went still and silent, a wave of barely concealed hostility rolled from McGonagall and crashed rather annoyingly against Aislinn's mind shields. Again, the young professor wondered what had happened between them. The staff members sat around the table and Aislinn found herself between Flitwick and Sprout, not that she minded. The two unknown professors sat together at the far end of the table, a wide empty space between them and McGonagall. The newly appointed Headmaster stood behind his chair looking down on them.

He was as tall and intimidating as Aislinn remembered. He hadn't really changed since her time as a student. Same cold black eyes, same croocked nose, same frown and sneer, same curtain of long black hair shielding him from unwanted attention. He still wore those plain black button-up robe of his that billowed around him when he walked. He radiated an aura of formidable power and self-assurance that sent shivers along Aislinn's spine. But the young woman could feel something was amiss. She narrowed her eyes while looking at him. He seemed far too thin for her comfort, and she could see slight shadow under his eyes, like he wasn't sleeping well. She knew full well what a Master Occlumens he was, and his shields were as heavy and guarded as hers. She couldn't pass through them without him noticing. But she could investigate. She focused on him, sending a tendril of her mind against his to tests it and try to find something, like a snake using its tongue to taste the air around him. His mental defenses were surprisingly strong, and she got rebuffed in a matter of a few seconds. But she had the time to sense it. Self-loathing, guilt, anger that seemed to coat his skin like a nasty layer of mud.

Of course, her little attempt at reading him couldn't go unnoticed and he stared right at her, his cold piercing black eyes boring into her mismatched ones. She merely answered with an innocent grin of her own. He ignored her and began speaking, opening the meeting, keeping his deep voice just above a whisper. Aislinn felt herself smile, so many memories of her time with him coming back to her mind. She listened to him, while he talked about the new year's goals, as she had when she had been his students: with careful attention.

While he seemed to have high expectations for the students' yearly results, he also seemed to think no one would meet them. The irony in his tone wasn’t lost on anyone but he nonetheless took his time stating what he wanted for every classes, and Aislinn thought his expectations for hers were higher than for her fellow professors. He went on, uninterrupted, exposing the new rules he set for the whole school. They weren't as awful as McGonagall let her think, mostly stricter curfew, forbidding to go out in the park unless a staff member was present, closing off every club and student's association but Duel, mandatory studying time in the Great Hall for all students after their last period till diner time under teacher supervision, more evening and night patrol for the staff, and, and that was what made Aislinn bristle, the creation of a security squad open only to most worthy students, AKA pure-blood and sympathizers.

"Wait, you are setting the children against each other?" Aislinn asked incredulously.   
Snape looked at her with cold indifference.

"Yes, do you have an issue with that?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "They have that in Durmtrang, but it never helped to quell conflicts, if anything, it made them worse."

"Obviously, you're not in Durmstrang anymore, Miss Hayworth" Snape answered coldly. "Hogwarts has suffered from a lack of true discipline for long enough. Time to fix it."  
McGonagall let out an offended snort, but Snape ignored her. From the corner of her eyes, Aislinn could see the two ugly wizards share a knowing look with nasty grins on their face.

Snape sent her a warning glare before resuming his speech. Much to most of the professors' dismay, he had also made plans on what they should or not teach their classes or what subject they could talk about or not. McGonagall seemed on the verge to lash out in a particularly vicious rant when Snape handed the new class programs and grading system, but she held her tongue and gritted her teeth. Aislinn frowned at the piece of parchment in her hand but she couldn't say if it was because of what she was reading or because of McGonagall poorly concealed ire clashing against her shield. She sighed, focused on her breathing and straightened her mental defense against the raging feeling swirling in the room.

The Headmaster finished his speech about lesson plan and graduation paper when he paused slightly, his eyes roaming on the room's occupants. For a few second, his glare lingered on the unknown wizard at the end of the table, before finding Aislinn's, firmly set on him. He drew on a slow breath and said in that half whispering voice of his:

"As every of you probably saw already, we have new … "addition" to the staff this year. Following Charity Burbage unexpected disappearance …"  
McGonagall let out a snort but, once more, he ignored her.

"Alecto Carrow agreed to take over the Muggle study class. We are very grateful she could be able to join in such a short notice."  
His voice and eyes were icy cold and Aislinn was sure she felt his hostility toward the diminutive woman. Said woman looked at them with self-importance and an awful smile distorted her mouth, showing a row of rotten yellow teeth.

"Her brother, Amycus, will be in charge the Dark Arts classes."  
Dark Arts? Not Defense against the Dark Arts? That bad, then! Aislinn looked at the man who merely waved a dismissing hand to his new colleague without even looking at them. Doing so, his robe's sleeve slid slightly on his forearm revealing a little green spot: the head of a snake crawling on his greyish skin, its fangs bared. Aislinn eyes narrowed, understanding striking her like a bolt of lightning. Oh, ok! Yeah, _that_ bad!

"Since Professor Slughorn insisted on going back to his retirement at the end of last year, Aislinn Hayworth will serve as our new Potion Master."  
Her eyes went back to Snape who was now looking at her, a frown on his face. She tilted her head then nodded gracefully to greet her colleague.

The meeting ended shortly after Snape handed each professor their class and patrol schedule. Aislinn bit her lower lip seeing her first class in the following morning would be with both Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth year. She also noted the Carrow siblings never had a night patrol together, being paired every time with a wizard or witch strong enough to handle them. She didn't know, however, if she should feel relieved or offended to have no patrol with any of the sibling. The old clock on the mantel behind Snape chimed six time just before he dismissed them all reminding them the students were arriving in Hogsmeade in less than half an hour. A little more than an hour to spare before the school would be invaded by students, then.

Hagrid was the first to leave, grumbling something about the preparations for the first year crossing the lake. Aislinn looked out the window and shivered seeing the rain pouring with such a force the glass panels were almost opaque. She felt lucky to not be a first year. McGonagall followed shortly after, muttering furiously under her breath. Aislinn was wondering what to do with herself while waiting for the students. She should go back to her room, put Sugar into her terrarium for the night, set Slytherin common room password and ward her own door. She rose from her seat and stretched slowly like a lazy cat when a voice rang in her ear:

"In my office, now!"  
She nearly jumped out of her skin, turning find Snape next to her. Fucking Occlumens, she didn't even feel him come closer.

"Seriously, Headmaster, you really shouldn't scare people like that."  
He dismissed her comment and ordered her to follow him with a sharp nod. She obeyed, aware of the nasty glare both Carrow siblings sent them as she made her way to the door behind Snape.

Snape walked out of the room and toward the stairs with long purposeful strides, his teaching robe twirling behind him. A bright smile on her face, Aislinn jogged to keep up with him, remembering the few instances she had to do the same as a student. Snape led her to the second-floor main hallway before stopping in font of another gargoyle. With a commanding hand wave from Snape, the statue moved aside, letting them climb a hidden stair.

When she entered the Headmaster office, Aislinn couldn't help but look around her. She had been here only three time before, the last being when she had her job interview with Dumbledore. All the old wizard strange artifacts and personal belongings were gone, as well as Fawkes, the late Headmaster familiar phoenix, and its golden perch. Snape's impressive collection of books was displayed on bookcases along the wall but nothing more. The office seemed cold, impersonal. Aislinn had hard time thinking this was the same room she was in, less than three month ago. The only thing that didn't change were the walls covered with late Headmasters portraits. Dumbledore seemed fast asleep in his.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Snape, displeased, rounding on her.

"Well, I work here, now!"  
The Headmaster glared at her with cold, suspicious eyes.

"That's not what I mean."  
Aislinn sighed.

"I don't know. I was so elated when Dumbledore asked me to come teach in Hogwarts. At first, I though, maybe it was his way to ask for forgiveness for messing with my apprenticeship, or maybe, my research where worthy enough for him to be interested. But I think there was something else. He wanted me here for something and I'm pretty sure that something has to do with you."  
She crossed her arms on her chest, waiting for Snape's reaction. Knowing the man, he would not take it lightly. He had always disliked meddling people and never asked for help from anyone.

"Care to explain yourself, Albus?"  
The portrait didn't even stir.

"I know you're awake, you, old fool."  
The painted Dumbledore let out a light snore. Snape glared daggers at it.

"Very well."  
Looking back at Aislinn, he let out a frustrated growl and walked around his desk then put a hand on a pile of leather covered notebooks.

"I gathered mine and Slughorn's notes on our classes, so you'll know what we have taught so far and which student you'll have to keep an eye on. You'll found some lesson plan who could help you. You can keep them for as long as you feel you need them."  
His cold voice could have frozen the fireplace on the side of his office, but it couldn't quell the warmth spreading in Aislinn's chest.

"It'll be a great help, thank you, Severus."  
It was the first time she dared to call him by his first name, and she let it roll on her tongue like she wanted to taste it. She expected him to admonish her, but he stayed silent, his eyes fixated on a spot near her neck. She was about to call him again when a slight brush against her jaw told her what he was looking at. Sugar was poking out of its hiding spot and trying to dig its way into Aislinn's ear. She held a hand and softly pushed the little snake's head from her face.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's Sugar," Aislinn answered while taking her familiar from her neck. "A friend gifted her to me last Christmas. She was a few days old back then and could barely coil around my wrist."  
Now the snake was able to wrap twice around her forearm. It blinked at Snape while sticking its tongue out toward him. Silence followed while the Headmaster eyed the snake. It was not longer than his extended arm, it scales a warm sandy color, nothing like that monster the Dark Lord kept at his heel. Compared to Nagini, Sugar looked like a worm.

"You keep that around your neck?"

"Well, why not, she like being warm!"

"What if it bits a student?"  
A teasing grin spread on Aislinn's lips:

"It would be an idiot less in this school!"  
Snape's cold glare left the snake to slide on her.

"It's a joke, she's not poisonous. She's a kind of sand boa, she coils around her prey to suffocate them. She dangerous only if you're the size of a mouse."  
Snape stayed silent a few moments.

"If that thing proves to be an issue, I'll use it in my potion research."  
Sugar hissed at him, like it had understood.

"Don't worry, he doesn't mean it," Aislinn cooed, petting the snake little head.   
Snape scoffed, sitting in his golden chair. Aislinn took that as a clue to leave. With a wave of her wand, she shrank the notebooks to a size more suited for her pocket.

"Thank you, Severus, it'll be a great help".  
The Headmaster didn't answer, he took a quill on his desk and started to write something on a piece of parchment. When Aislinn turned to leave, she saw Dumbledore's portrait wink at her with a friendly smile and close his eyes to fake sleep again. Aislinn blinked but didn't stop to speak with the late Headmaster. He probably has good reasons for not talking with Severus about her. Aislinn would rather not try to pry now, maybe latter when she'll have a better understanding of the situation. She was walking through the door when Snape spoke again:

"Don't be late for the banquet."  
She nodded even though he couldn't see it: he hadn't even looked up from his writing. She closed the door silently and walked down the stairs toward the dungeons.


	4. Gloomy Banquet

  
**Chapter 3**   
**GLOOMY BANQUET.**   
  


Of course, Aislinn was almost late for the Sorting. After leaving Snape's office, she went back to her room to put Sugar back in her vivarium, after verifying the warming spells she had put on it were still effective. The little snake eagerly buried itself in the patch of sand at the bottom of its tank and went for a nap, its little nose barely poking out of the sand. Aislinn then went to Slytherin common room and set the password before warding her door and apartment against unwanted guest and attention. When she was finished, she sat in the couch with one of Snape's notebooks … and lost track of time.

When she entered the Great Hall, using the backdoor connecting it to the staffroom, McGonagall was already standing in front of the great table, the Sorting Hat waiting on its stool, for her to finish her speech. The staff members were already seated, leaving only two open places at the high table, on each side of Snape. Like Dumbledore before him, the new Headmaster sat at the middle of the table, in a high-backed golden chair. The only difference was the chair had deep green cushions instead of flaming red ones. Aislinn remembered from her time as a student that the chair at the Headmaster's right hand was kept for the Deputy Headmaster, or Headmistress in McGonagall's case, so, she sat on Snape's left. For the second time, she found herself sitting near Flitwick. The little wizard welcomed her with a friendly smile but said nothing.

At the same time, McGonagall unrolled the scroll she held with a snap and called the first new student. A frightened little boy walked up to her with the look of someone going to their death.

"Did I miss the Sorting Hat's song?"   
Snape snorted.

"I asked you to not be late," he reminded, looking at the boy sitting near McGonagall with something akin disgust on his angular face.

"HUFFLEPUF!" screamed the Hat.   
The cheers at the table on their right weren't as loud as one could have thought. The little boy fled toward his new comrades as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Sorry," Aislinn answered Snape. "I was so engrossed in your notes, I lost track of time."  
Snape ignored the not so subtle compliment.

The atmosphere at the high table was gloomy. The professors barely spoked to each other. The Great Hall was mostly silent, save for some clapping from one of the tables when a new student joined it. The magical ceiling was dark, bolt of lightning crossing it every few seconds, and magical rain pelting toward the tables without reaching them, mirroring the storm raging outside. After the Sorting of a dozen first years, Aislinn was quite bored.

"Want to play," she asked Snape with a grin. "This one will be a Gryffindor!"  
Severus looked at her with such dispassion she was certain he, too, was bored out of his mind. He didn't answer, turning sharply back to the blond little girl siting on the stool, her face hidden under the hat's large brims.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled a few seconds later.

"Told you!"  
Snape looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"If I had learnt something from our … interactions, it's not to bet against you!"  
She answered with a lazy grin.

"Besides, legilimency is not to be toyed with."

"True," Aislinn, conceded easily.  
Her voice, however, showed she wasn't going to change her way to use her gift.

"Speaking of it, your shields are awfully effective, any other legilimens I should be aware of?"

"Not here," was Snape's grumbled answer.   
He braced himself, ready to send her off if she asked any more questions about that, but she didn't and went back to the Sorting, probably feeling his reluctance. That was what he liked about her as a student: curious and eager to learn but respectful enough to back down when he refused to answer.

The Sorting went on without any incident. The file of first year waiting in front of McGonagall was shorter by minutes. Sometimes, the Hat took its time to decide which house the student would go. It seemed particularly hesitant with a little black-haired girl who looked like she was about to faint. It took the hat almost a whole minute before sending her to Slytherin. Snape clapped mildly a doubtful look in his eyes while he looked at the girl running to her table.

After the last first year was sorted in Ravenclaw, McGonagall folded her parchment and put it under her arm before taking the Sorting Hat and its stool and leaving the Great Hall without looking back at her colleagues. Rumbles of hushed conversation began to echo under the still menacing magical ceiling, most of the student eagerly waiting the beginning of the Welcoming Banquet. Unfortunately for them, Snape stood for a speech. Immediately, silent fell upon the room, like someone has used a silencing spell on the four tables. All eyes turned on him, uneasy and wary attention filling the Great Hall. He didn't even raise his voice to speak, but it could be easily heard in the silence. His tone was cold, a clear warning lingering in his words, his eyes unforgiving. This year, no mischief would be tolerated, breaking the rules will be severely punished, no tolerance allowed. Aislinn could feel a shiver throughout the room. She nearly felt sorry for the students.

His warning given; Snape proceeded to introduce the three new professors. An icy silence greeted the Carrow siblings, a flash of fear washing over the Great Hall. When Snape said her name and new functions, Aislinn saw a look of doubtful disbelief on most of Slytherin students, she stood up and, a hand on her back, bowed gracefully to her charge, causing a buzzing of whispered conversations. She sat back in her chair in time to see an unhealthy amount of food appear on the plates before her.

"It's good to see some things don't change", she commented for Snape, but was ignored.  
She rolled her eyes and took the plate of fried chicken Flitwick passed her.

Despite the gloomy ambiance at the High Table and the near silence in the Great Hall, the food was as good as she remembered. The banquet was somewhat agreeable if not joyful. After a few minutes, and two glass of wine, Flitwick asked Aislinn about her time in Durmstrang. A few minutes later, the two of them were engrossed into a heated but friendly debate about which school was better, until they were interrupted by the raspy voice of the Carrow brother.

"Durmstrang is so much more advanced in Dark Arts than Hogwarts!"  
An unholy interest seeped from him.

"True," Aislinn answered after sipping a mouthful of her drink, "but their butterbeer is nowhere as good as Hogwarts'."  
The frown on the Dark Wizard's face showed it was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"You had a good opportunity to study the Darks Arts, don't tell me you let it pass."  
There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but Aislinn choose to ignore it.

"Of course not, it was really interesting being there. Their view on the Dark Arts are far less faint-hearted than in Hogwarts, and probably more realistic."  
McGonagall shoot her an icy glare.

"Did you learn some interesting thing?" Asked the Carrow sister, with the same greedy interest than her brother.

"Well, to be honest, I came back with a notebook full of potion recipes who would probably be banned from Hogwarts, maybe even from the country."

"Like what?" Asked the dark wizard.

"Hum … A nectar who can froze your innards … literally." Answered Aislinn with a cruel smile. "Or make you throw them up on your feet, intact."  
Both Death-eaters blinked, probably trying to decipher if she was telling the truth or not.

"Please, Aislinn, do not talk about such horror while we're eating." Admonished McGonagall.  
The young Potion Master tuned toward the Transfiguration professor, suppressing a smile at the look of utter disgust on the older woman's face.

"You're right, Minerva, I'm sorry."  
McGonagall huffed.

"I would be curious to see your notes, if you please," Asked Severus, ignoring McGonagall's glare.

"Of course, Severus."  
He nodded once. McGonagall looked like she wanted to object but finally decided to stay silent and looked at her plate like it had insulted her.

After some time, most of the food had been cleared from the plates and the students seemed less worried and more content, the excellent meal had eased their mind. Little bit of conversation began to sound around the room. It was that moment, the house-elves choose to take back what remained from the meal and send dozens of desserts on the Great Hall's tables. Aislinn helped herself some apple pie while Flitwick turned to her, brandishing a steaming teapot.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Oh yes, please!"  
She was about to ask Snape if he wanted some tea too, but he was conversing with McGonagall in hushed whispers. Neither of them seemed happy about it, so she decided not to disturb them. Instead she asked Flitwick about a charm theory he wrote about in a wizard magazine a few weeks ago. The little professor was more than happy to answer her questions and listen to her opinion, even if she was more versed in potions, herbology and runes.

As the banquet closed to its end, conversations increased in volume from the student's tables. Most of them had finished dessert for quite some time already, when Snape stood. Heavy silence fell suddenly on the Great Hall. The Headmaster closed the banquet and send all students to their common room, but not before saying their Head of house were to escort them. Aislinn stood, helping Flitwick from the two cushions he was seating on, and made her way to Slytherin's table.

"First years in the front," she ordered, her voice rising above the whispered conversations, "Prefects keep an eye on the older years."  
She glanced at the young boys and girls who looked at her with big frightened eyes.

"Ready? … Follow me!"  
She took the lead, walking toward the door. They were almost there, when a file of Gryffindors cut in on them. Aislinn raised her hand to stop her students while McGonagall walked pass her, sending a hard glare her way.

"Wow! If looks could kill …" commented the young woman, eyes following the oldest witch.  
The last Gryffindors were beginning to climb the stair when Aislinn resumed her way toward the dungeons. She leaded her charge toward Slytherin common room and opened the wall with the password. She ushered the students inside and looked at them while they sat on the numerous chairs, armchairs, sofas or cushions on the ground. She stood before them left hand on her hip.

"Like professor Snape said before the banquet, I'm your new potion professor and Head of house. You can call me Professor Hayworth, I'm available whenever you need my help, don't fear to come to me. As your Head of House, I expect the best from you, being in or outside classes. I hope you'll keep Slytherin best interest in mind and do all you can to defend our House and prove to everyone in this castle that nothing can compare to Slytherin."  
Some snickers were heard in the somewhat silent room but most of the student were simply looking at her, no doubt trying to figure her out.

She stood straight, a frown on her delicate face. She was wearing a black teaching robe who reached her knees, black leather pants and a plain white blouse with emerald cufflinks. Though very simple, her clothes were nicely tailored and fit her perfectly. While her right ear was pierced by a unique tear shaped emerald earing, her left had no less than six little rings along the helix and one more on the earlobe. Her jet-black hair was cut short but in a very feminine fashion with a short lock falling over her left eye. Her face was smooth, pale fair skin, high cheekbone, delicate nose, but her most striking feature was her eyes. Almond shaped, with a fringe of long dark eyelash, they bore different colors: while the right was a nice shade of emerald, the left was a deep sapphire blue, giving her a strange, mysterious gaze.

She was not as tall as McGonagall but there was something imposing in her. Her features were elegant but severe, the slight smile on her full lips was not enough to hide the harshness in her strange eyes. She was clearly someone you don't want to cross. Used to Snape's usually dark mood and harsh tone, most of the students wondered where to stand with her, when some others were already planning to test her to see how far they could go and escape unscathed.

"I may be younger than Professor Snape, and I may be female, but don't think I'm lenient. I too was Professor Snape's student and I know full well how he is. Let me tell you, I can be far worse if I have a reason too."  
Whispers sounded across the common room.

"I'm sorry to tell, with me will stop the favoritism you were allowed by my predecessors. If you are not good enough to win the Houses Championship by yourselves, then you don't deserve it. I reward mostly hard work and good behavior, but if you are to break the rules, make sure nobody sees you, me included. Something that was not witnessed can't be proved, therefore Slytherin will not suffer from it. And you won't either."  
There were some approbation and nods, but most students looked incredulous. Aislinn looked around the room.

"We are Slytherins, as you know that school has a long history of hate and wariness against us. I ask you to stick together like brothers and sisters. I'm counting on the oldest to protect the youngest. More importantly, don't give anyone the chance to hurt you, in any way. Understood?"  
The students answered mildly.

"It's time to go to bed, I'll leave the Prefects to show the first years theirs rooms. Have a good night and don't be late for your first class, tomorrow."  
With that, she turned to the door and left the students on their own, walking toward her apartment.

Back in her living-room, Aislinn threw her robe on the sofa and rubbed her face with her hands, letting out a long sigh. Her eyes fell on Snape's notebook she had nearly missed the Sorting for. She had left it balanced on the arm of the couch, open at the page she stopped her reading. She was going to take it and sit to resume where she was interrupted when a voice startled her:

"Good evening, Miss Hayworth!"  
She spun around, her wand ready and stopped short when she saw who it was. Dumbledore was standing in the canvas on the wall near the entrance door. He looked at her with a friendly smile, satisfaction clear on his old face.

"Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here? I didn't know the Headmasters' portraits could move like the others."

"Of course, we can but we don't do it very often."  
He looked at her in silence for a few seconds, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"I'm glad you came. I was afraid you'd decline after … "

"After your death? Or after you sabotaged my apprenticeship?"  
The old man smiled even more, as if it wasn't his fault.

"I'm afraid it was necessary, Miss Hayworth. I can't tell you why now, but I assure you, you'll understand before the end."  
Aislinn opened her mouth to ask what he wanted to say by that, but he interrupted her, rising a hand.

"Not now. I hope you still have my little present?"  
Displeased, Aislinn got to her trunk and rummaged through it before standing-up, brandishing a little phial. It was small enough to fit the palm of her hand, all delicate crystal and intricate golden casing, tear shaped with a little golden pearl on the stopper. A thick pearly white liquid swirled lazily inside. Dumbledore smile widened at the sight of the little phial.

"Great! You really should keep it on you, it would be disastrous if you don't have it with you when you'll need it the most!"  
Aislinn looked at the tiny phial, resisting the urge to shake it to see the swirls in the liquid. She nodded mutely and went to her trunk again, retrieving a little ebony box. She tapped her wand on its lid to open it and took a thin golden chain she threaded in a little ring near the cork of the phial. She then put it around her neck, the little phial resting between her breasts, like a beautiful piece of jewelry. Dumbledore smile widened and he looked fondly at the young witch.

"Keep an eye on Severus, he'll need you."

"What are you …"  
But he was gone, leaving her with too many questions swirling in her head.


	5. Busy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say, I got some bad news from someone I used to call "friend" just hours ago and I'm utterly furious and sad. I'll try to keep with my writing pace but future chapters may be delayed for a few weeks.   
> I apologize.

  
** Chapter 4 **   
** Busy night. **   
  


Snape waited for the Great Hall to be empty and its doors closed before leaving his seat at the High Table. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Hayworth were gone, escorting their students to their common rooms. Hooch, Vector and Sinistra were talking quietly at the table. Hagrid, Babbling and Poppy Pomfrey had left at the same time the Heads of House did. Unfortunately, the Carrow siblings were still there, looking at him expectantly. He ignored them and went to the staff door. He walked through the staff-room without paying attention at who was here and strode toward the stairs, the Carrow in tow, not invited but not unexpected.

Not here! The boy wasn't in the Hall with his Gryffindors cronies. His two friends, Weasley and Granger weren't here either. He knew it would happen, hell, he even prayed for them to not show up today. Potter was hunted like a criminal by the whole Ministry. Granger blood status was a death sentence all by itself, if her friendship with Potter wasn't enough. As for the Weasley boy, his parents were blood traitors, so his Pure-Blood status wouldn't be enough to protect him for what was waiting for them in his office. Fortunately, it seemed Dumbledore had advised them to not come back. Good! A weight less on his soul. He couldn't have protected them if they had foolishly come back.

The Carrows caught up with him while he was waiting for the gargoyle protecting his office and quarters to move. Silently, they climbed the stairs and entered his office. Five set of eyes fell on them and as many wands pointed in their direction. Severus took a second to asset the situation, then walked briskly to his desk, looking pointedly at Rabastan Lestrange casually siting on it.

"He's not here" he announced, sitting in his chair. "Dumbledore probably warned him or set him into whatever desperate task he could think of to protect him from us."  
The eyes staying on Severus slid to the Carrow siblings and the Headmaster was actually pleased to see them fidget like children scolded by adults.

"That's true," confirmed Amycus, reluctantly. "Potter wasn't in the Hall."

"He wasn't in the train, either" informed Dolohov, twirling his wand between his fingers, like he was desperate to hex someone.

"Where is he, then?" asked Rabastan's brother, Rodolphus, his tone suspicious.   
Severus shrugged.

"If I knew, you think I wouldn't have told you already?"  
His eyes roamed in the room, watching carefully the eight Death-Eater. All but one stared at him with venomous glare. Bellatrix was too busy wandering about looking everywhere in the room as if she could find Potter hidden in one of Severus' books. She hadn't even looked at him like the others, probably too caught up with whatever twisted fantasy her disturbed brain could muster. Severus followed her every move with wary eyes. Of the eight, she was the most dangerous, partially because she was unpredictable. He didn't dare to try Legilimency on her, she was a trained Occlumens and certainly would feel his intrusion, and, more than that, he didn't want to know what was happening in that twisted mind of hers.

"Should I go to report to our Lord?" he asked instead, looking back to the Lestrange brothers.

"No need," said Rodolphus disdainfully. "He knew the boy would not be there, but it doesn't hurt to try."  
Severus hold back a sneer, keeping his face blank.

"We could search the castle" cackled Bellatrix, walking slowly toward them.  
She went behind Snape's desk and leaned over his shoulder, showing more of her cleavage he would have wanted to see.

"We could have a little fun, don't you think?"  
Her hand wandered on Severus' chest, her fingers slowly but deftly trying to undo his buttons. It took most of Severus willpower to not recoil and hex her. He was stiff and tense, his face stern.

"And see if you really deserve the Dark Lord's trust," she purred in his ear.  
Her tongue brushed against his earlobe.

"Bella!" Lucius harsh voice sounded like a clap in the silent office. "It's not our place to discuss the Dark Lord trust or orders. Hogwarts is Severus' task, not ours. We have no right to interfere in his mission without the Dark Lord express order."  
Reluctantly the mad woman stood up and stepped aside, but not before harshly ripping one of Severus's coat many buttons, as a barely hidden threat.

"I'll never trust the like of him, filthy half-blooded leech!"

"Are you saying you don't trust our Lord, Bellatrix?"  
Severus voice was low and ice cold, his black eyes as cold as death itself, the threat as clear as the one the witch just threw at him. The room went deadly still and silent. Many Death-Eaters feared and hated Severus for his favored place at their Lord side, but they feared Bellatrix even more for her madness and cruelty. She was not over killing them just to entertain herself.

"How dare you?" she sputtered in outrage. "I'll kill you!"  
In a flash, her wand was in her hand and pointed directly at his chest. He didn't move, glaring at her with cold unimpressed eyes. For a longue minute, nobody dared to move, fearing that could trigger a deplorable incident who would certainly displease their master.

"And please tell me how you'll explain my death at your hands to the Dark Lord?" asked Severus silkily without losing his calm demeanor.   
The tip of Bellatrix's wand shacked with poorly suppressed rage.

"One day the Dark Lord will understand you are not worth his trust, and that day, I'll be here to make you regret tainting our ideal with your filthy presence."  
With that, she turned on her heels and walked forcefully to the fireplace. With a burst of green flame, she was gone. The room let out a breath. Rodolphus stroked his goatee, trying to not see the looks of pity his comrades sent his way. With a wife like that, it was a wonder he was not mad himself.

"We should go," croaked Lucius.   
One by one, the Death-Eaters departed through the Floo, going back to Malfoy Manor to inform their master that Potter was not in school. Lucius went last, staying long enough to share a meaningful look with Severus. Nodding discreetly in understanding, the Headmaster watched him leave. He dismissed the Carrow and sent them back to their shared quarters. Only when he was alone, Severus breathed out a long sigh. Putting his elbows on his desk, he hid his face in his hands to try sooth the headache who was beginning to pulse behind his left eye. For once, he was relieved Dumbledore wasn't here to bother him. His frame had been empty the whole time this little reunion unfolded. He wasn't going to wonder where his predecessor went.

  
*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**

Aislinn had only been sleeping for a few hours when she was suddenly woken by someone knocking frantically at her door. She sat on her bed, trying to persuade her eyes to stay open. Passing a hand through her hair, she mumbled a "lumos" and her wand, on her nightstand, immediately flared alight. Sighing, she reached out for her pocket watch, set on the table near her wand. Nearly two in the morning! She had slept for three hours. No wonder she was groggy. Rising from the bed, she threw her dressing gown over her nightshirt and, taking her still lit wand, went to answer, not bothering to put on her slippers.

Opening her door, she found herself face to face with a young man almost as tall as her. He wore a neat black pajama, but his white blond hair was messy, and he still had some pillow marks on his face. His cold grey eyes, heavy with sleep, widened when he saw her in her fluttering flimsy white nightdress. He stared at her, mouth agape, for a few second before nodding at her and announced in a drawling voice:

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor, but we have a bit of an emergency in the girls' dormitory."  
Immediately, sleep faded from Aislinn's brain and she ushered the boy outside, walking toward Slytherin common room with long strides.

"What happened?"

"Nothing serious, I think a first year had a nightmare."  
Aislinn looked at him over her shoulder:

"And you can't settle that by yourself?"

"I … It's … ah … You'll see"  
When they entered Slytherin common room, it was desert, but when they went to the girls dormitories, they saw heads poking out of the room on each side of the hallway, looking with surprised interest or half concealed worry toward one of the last door.

"Up to bed, all of you!" snapped Aislinn without bothering to look at them.   
The girls disappeared hurriedly, and the doors closed.

Near the end of the hallway a door was wide open. Entering the room, Aislinn mind shields were assaulted by waves of panic and shame. In a corner, a little girl sobbed hysterically, her roommates trying to comfort her.

"What happened?"  
Aislinn voice startled them. The crying girl looked at her with wary eyes, huge tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It's Elie, Professor," one of her roommates answered shyly. "She had a nightmare and then …"  
She nodded toward the nearest bed. Aislinn looked at the bedding and understood. Not only the girl had a nightmare, but she had also wet her bed.

"Seriously, Mister Malfoy, you can't do that by yourself?"

"I can take care of the sheets, but I don't know how to …"  
He trailed off, looking at the girls.

"You don't know how to comfort a crying little girl!"  
He shrugged. With a wave of her hand, Aislinn told him to clean the mess while she knelt before the girl. Fearful big blue eyes looked at her. The girl was so scared, Aislinn nearly felt bad for her.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Elina Linley!" the girl answered in a whisper.   
She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand

"Well, Miss Linley, there is no need to cry like that"  
Aislinn conjured a handkerchief and the four other girls gasped, but when she handed it to Elina, the girl flinched and backed away as if she expected to be struck. Aislinn frowned. The girl was so afraid, so ashamed, the witch wondered if she was abused.

"Look at me!"  
The girl shyly raised her head. Aislinn let go of her shield and let the girl mind tell her what she wanted to know. She didn't need to enter it, she just let it talk to her. Immediately she saw a flow of memories, those that had that little girl so afraid. A middle-aged stern looking woman dressed in dull grey wizard robes was screaming at a sobbing girl curled on the floor, her harsh words cutting in her mind and heart like a blade could cut in her flesh. She was shrieking the girl was nothing, a worm, a leech, a filthy flobberworm, she was a waste of time and money, nobody wanted her, nobody would come to rescue her, she would spend her whole life alone, she would be better dead like her slut of a mother. She said the girl had to thank her whore mother who let herself get knocked up by some lowlife thug who left her as soon as he got his way with her, and now she was a burden for the wizarding world. The girl cried even more, her face hidden in her little hand in a pathetic attempt to protect herself from the woman's violence. As if it wasn't enough, the woman pointed her wand to the girl and conjured a harsh spray of cold water while shouting she was filthy, disgusting, loathsome. The tears increased while the girl was showered with ice cold water. Why? Just because she had a nightmare and wet her bed.

Aislinn draw back from the memories and, feeling her own wrath build up, forced her shields up, occluding fiercely against those unwanted feelings. The girl's as well as her owns. What she saw was revolting. How can someone fall so low to take their anger and frustration on an innocent child? How can someone who loathed children could work with them? She had recognized the nightgown the girl was wearing. It was the standards nightgown the Ministry provided to wizarding orphanages. There were only three of them in Britain, Pure-Blood families having some arrangements to keep their pure-blood children from going to orphanage, and other family taking in their own nephews, godchildren or grandchildren. But there was some who were left with no family at all. Elina probably only had her mother.

Aislinn took a few deep breaths to cool herself and keep her wrath under control. When she was calm enough, she looked at the little girl, trying not to show her anger. Picking up the girl's memories took only a handful of seconds, the girl wouldn't understand the brusque change in her demeanor, and probably think she was responsible.

"You have nothing to fear, Miss Linley," she forced herself to say in the softest voice she could muster after what she had witnessed. "Nobody will punish you because you had a little accident."  
The skeptical look the girl leveled at her nearly made her wince.

"You saw how easy it is for us to fix those little mishap. Don't worry, you're not the first and certainly won't be the last. Calm yourself now."  
Softly, she wiped the girl's eyes and cheeks.

"You have nothing to fear, the castle will protect you, we will protect you, nothing could harm you, here. Go back to sleep now. You need some rest before your first day."  
The little girl nodded and whispered her thanks before going to her bed. Cautiously, she patted her mattress and found it strangely dry. The sheets weren't even stained, as if nothing happened. She looked at them in awe. The hag who mistreated her probably never bothered to use her magic to clean the girl bed. Probably she didn't clean it at all.

"It's all I could do for tonight," Draco said slowly. "But the elves will change your sheets and clean your mattress tomorrow."  
The girl nodded again and Aislinn wondered if she knew what "elves" meant.

Finally, with all the girls back to bed, Aislinn turned off the light with a flick of her wand and left the room. The other doors were all closed now, and they took a few minutes listening if voice or laugh could be heard. They found nothing so they went back to the common rom. A few candles and two or three torches were still lit, giving the already gloomy room a dull ambiance. The green and silver velvet curtains were open on the inky black windows but sometimes the silver flash of a fish could be seen in the dim light.

"Mister Malfoy" Aislinn began, tuning on him. "Why were you alone to solve this mishap? Where were your female counterpart? Isn't it her duty to keep an eye on female students?"  
Draco snorted and looked at his feet.

"Pansy went back to bed after seeing what the matter was. She said she wasn't a Prefect to wipe little babies' arses!"  
Seeing the outraged look on his Head of House face, he held up his hands.

"Her words, not mine!" he defended himself.   
The young Potion Master seemed on the verge of spiting fire. Draco was reminded of Snape's worse ire, but his was rarely directed toward him or their house.

"So, I was roused from sleep at two in the morning on my first night because Miss Parkinson thought her prefect duties were only to parade in the hallways and take advantage on other students, and not help her housemates? Am I right?"  
Put like that, Draco couldn't help but share her outrage.

"Yes, Professor."  
Aislinn groaned.

"In my office, tomorrow at eight, the both of you. Now go back to bed, Mister Malfoy."  
The blond could do nothing but nod.

"I'm sorry, Professor."  
With that, he disappeared in the male dorm hallway. Aislinn left the common room to go back to her apartment, mentally noting to go to Severus' office and ask for Elina Linley's school files. She wanted to know where the girl came from and, maybe, give that odious woman a piece of her mind.


End file.
